During surgical procedures such as placement of a ventricular assist device, blood vessel anastomosis, aortotomy, gastrotomy, enterotomy, or access to other hollow organs and vessels, it is useful to have a specialized tool to create a circular opening or fenestration in the wall of the vessel or organ. Punches have been developed for use in surgery that create such fenestrations. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,747 to Hevesy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,228 to Goosen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,855 to Tezel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,776 to Downie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,913 to Ruppert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,316 to Young et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,153 to Mayenberger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,014 to Nevins. More recent patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,173 to Williamson IV et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,176 to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,867 to Wright, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,022 to Alexander Jr. et al.
Problems with the current punches or coring devices occur both when the punch is positioned and actuated. With current systems, the cutting occurs by application of manual force by the surgeon. By requiring manual force to punch the hole in the organ or vessel wall without an adequate point of reference, the surgeon is not able to ascertain that the hole will be created along the correct path and at the selected location, prior to actually punching the hole. In addition, the current punches operate by means of a die without opposing back-up-plate cutting members. Examples of current punch mechanisms are similar to scissors where the cutting blade passes by an opposing brace or other cutting blade. These systems all create suboptimal openings and leave ragged tissue edges.
New devices and methods are needed which facilitate creation of a hole in the hollow organ or vessel and allow confirmation of proper location, orientation, and coring path prior to actual creation of the hole in the hollow organ or vessel wall. In addition, devices are needed to make more precise, cleaner holes in the tissue. Such cleaner holes allow for more precise surgery, more controlled placement of anastomoses, more control over surgically created geometry, reduced blood loss and resultant improved patient outcome.